Stolen Moments
by fembuck
Summary: Ranna has requested Helen's presence in Praxis to assist with a problem, but not everything is business as usual between them. Helen/Ranna, femslash, mature


**Title: **Stolen Moments

**Author:** Janine

**Fandom:** Sanctuary

**Pairing:** Helen/Ranna

**Rating: **R

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.

**Summary:** Ranna has requested Helen's presence in Praxis to assist with a problem, but not everything is business as usual.

xxx

Helen's eyelashes fluttered as she felt Ranna's hand cover her own and a moment later she turned from the flashing screen in front of her to face the other woman.

"I thank you for your help ... yet again," Ranna said softly as Helen's eyes found hers.

Helen's lips curved up into a gentle smile. "I'm pleased that I was able to provide some assistance."

"Some," Ranna breathed out softly, her lips quirking up slightly in amusement.

Helen had provided more than _some_ assistance, however Ranna had come to realize that despite her great talents, Dr. Helen Magnus could be quite humble. Helen was confident without being arrogant. It was a trait Ranna greatly admired.

Ranna's hand squeezed Helen's softly, and then reluctantly she drew her hand away.

"I know that I've already detained you from your duties for some time," Ranna began, almost hesitantly as her fingers trailed across the smooth surface of the computer interface before her, "but I was hoping that I might be able to talk you into saying for a while longer."

"Oh?" Helen inquired, lifting a dark eyebrow, intrigued and charmed by the almost bashful quality that had suddenly come over Ranna. "I thought the Senate would want this surface dweller back up top as soon as possible."

Ranna smiled at that, holding Helen's eyes intimately for a moment before she finally dropped her gaze and released a small sigh.

"There are many areas that require me to account to the Senate," Ranna began, speaking slowly and precisely. "But who I have dinner with is not one of them," she continued, once again skimming her fingers over the dark surface of the computer interface before she chanced a glance back over at Helen and murmured, "If it wouldn't be an inconvenience, of course," as she regarded Helen almost shyly through the screen of her eyelashes.

"Not at all. I think it's quite an inspired idea, actually," Helen drawled smiling again as Ranna's piercing, intelligent eyes scanned her face, "I'm really quite famished. Dinner sounds wonderful," Helen went on, feeling a pleasant fluttering in her stomach as she continued to return Ranna's soft gaze.

"Lovely," Ranna responded, holding Helen's eyes until her lips twitched up slightly in pleasure and she looked away.

An easy smile came to Helen's lips as she watched Ranna gather up the tablets scattered on the console around them. When Ranna finally turned back to face her, Helen was still smiling and Ranna paused, regarding her for a moment before she released a short burst of laughter and allowed a full smile to touch her lips for the first time since Helen had met her.

"Shall we?" Ranna asked, her skin flushing slightly in the most enchanting way.

Helen nodded, and when Ranna reached out for her hand, Helen was more than content to give it to her.

xxx

Dinner was a quiet, intimate affair at a lovely restaurant in one of the beautiful areas of Praxis Helen had never gotten the opportunity to see before. At the beginning of the meal their conversation focused on the work they had been doing together, but as they grew more comfortable with each other in this new social setting, they left talk of work behind and began to talk about their lives and interests.

When the food was gone and the wine bottle empty, Helen found that her cheeks ached faintly from smiling so much, and when she realized that the waiter removing their empty plates might very well signal the end of her evening with Ranna, she found that she was disappointed.

It seemed that Ranna was just as unwilling as Helen to call it a night however, and as they exited the restaurant Ranna invited Helen back to her home for a nightcap.

Ranna's eyes held Helen's steadily as she extended the invitation, and Helen knew that she was being invited back for more than drink.

That was fine with Helen.

Helen smiled at Ranna and with a playful glint in her eyes she murmured, "I couldn't think of anything more delightful."

xxx

They were barely halfway through the glasses of wine Ranna had poured when she leaned over and kissed Helen. Helen was not surprised by the move, but she did gasp softly as Ranna full lips brushed against her own. It had been a while – far too long really – since she had felt the press of a woman's lips against her own and Helen was desperate for more.

Helen's hand moved to Ranna's thigh and Ranna moaned into her mouth and shifted closer to Helen on the couch. Helen's hand slid further up, over curvaceous hips and along Ranna's torso until her hand covered Ranna's breast. Helen's thumb fanned out then, running over Ranna's nipple through the thin material of her dress and Ranna clutched at her, fingers bunching the material of Helen's shirt as she exhaled raggedly against Helen's lips.

Slim fingers trailed down Helen's arm lightly as Helen's lips left Ranna's to place small kisses along the other woman's jaw and then down her throat. Helen's hand continued to massage Ranna's breast as she explored what she could of the other woman with her lips, and when Ranna arched into her hand and breathed out, "Perhaps we should take this into the bedroom," Helen was more than happy to comply.

xxx

Helen's fingers trailed lazily over soft, flawless skin, her lips curving up into a smile as Ranna laughed softly at her gentle explorations.

"You're very good with your hands," Ranna murmured, smiling gently as Helen continued to reverently caress her naked skin.

"I'm a doctor," Helen responded seriously before dissolving into another smile when Ranna laughed softly and then smiled at her affectionately.

"A very good one," Ranna sighed, stretching her limbs before relaxing against the mattress once more. "I feel positively amazing."

"You do," Helen agreed placing a kiss between Ranna's breasts, even though she knew that was not what Ranna meant.

Ranna laughed again, and Helen kissed her way up the other woman's chest and along her neck before moving to capture Ranna's lips in a soft kiss.

"You're very playful after sex," Ranna commented when the kiss broke and Helen moved away from her lips to kiss her neck and shoulder.

"As opposed to before," Helen breathed out teasingly as she used her fingers to toy with Ranna's nipple before dipping her head down so that her lips could replace them.

"Mm," Ranna hummed, arching slightly into Helen's touch. "Yes, you were quite serious and boring when our clothes were on. I like you much better like this."

"I can tell," Helen whispered as Ranna's nipple hardened in her mouth. "I suppose we had better stay like this then. I'd hate to become stuffy and tedious once more."

"Dr. Magnus," Ranna breathed out with a touch more seriousness than had been in her voice for the past few hours, "I don't think you could be tedious if you tried. However, if you should like to continue lounging naked in my bed, I shall not object."

"I should like that very much, Ms. Seneschal," Helen breathed out, pausing from her exploration of Ranna's skin to look up into her captivatingly dark eyes. "Very much," she repeated, running her hand up Ranna's thigh, a wicked smile touching her lips when Ranna's eyes hooded and her breath hitched slightly.

"In that case Dr. Magnus," Ranna began, her voice quite a bit breathier than before as Helen began to kiss her way down her stomach, "I leave myself in your talented hands."

"Ms. Seneschal, I promise I shall put them to good use," Helen solemnly swore, bringing a smile to Ranna's lips which Helen returned before then dipping her head between Ranna's legs to begin fulfilling her promise.

xxx

Artificial night still blanketed the sky when Helen finally left Ranna's bed. She was delightfully sore, utterly exhausted, and she wanted nothing more than to fall back in bed with Ranna and become completely dishevelled all over again, but she had a flight to Geneva in the morning that she could not miss and so she had to return to the surface.

"Responsibility is a terrible thing," Helen sighed, brushing the backs of her fingers over Ranna's cheek. "I wish I could stay longer."

"Mm," Ranna purred, tilting her head into Helen's hand before reaching up to capture Helen's wrist with her fingers. She then drew the doctor's hand to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it. "So do I," she exhaled softly.

Helen leaned forward and brought her lips to Ranna's kissing her softly but thoroughly.

"Is it quite terrible that I almost hope disaster will strike again so that I have an excuse to contact you?" Ranna breathed out as Helen pulled away from her lips.

"Quite. You're an awful person," Helen deadpanned, before letting a small smile touch her lips. "I'll keep my fingers crossed too," she breathed out.

"I'll walk you to the transport that will take you to the surface," Ranna sighed, stepping back from Helen though she left their fingers entwined. "I'm not quite ready to let go of you yet."

"The feeling is quite mutual," Helen murmured, stroking the back of Ranna's hand with her thumb.

"For reasons completely unrelated to my libido," Ranna breathed out, "I shall continue to petition the Senate to permit continued interaction between Hollow Earth and the surface. I really do believe our peoples could learn a great deal from each other."

"As do I," Helen responded seriously before a mischievous look came into her eyes. "Your libido _does_ a play a part in this continued harassment of the Senate though, does it not? I'll be hurt if you say no," Helen continued playfully, wanting to see Ranna's smile at least one more time before she returned to the surface.

As she had hoped, Ranna's lips curved up and she laughed softly and squeezed Helen's hand.

"It is a considerable motivator," Ranna whispered, sighing gratefully when Helen leaned down to bring their lips together. "Though sadly, not one I can put on the petition," Ranna murmured teasingly when Helen pulled back, and then it was Helen's turn to smile and laugh.

"I will miss you," Helen sighed when she had regained her composure.

"And I you," Ranna returned, "though hopefully we will not have to suffer in each other's absence for long."

A moment later, Ranna spoke into the depths of the room ordering the computer to dim the lights. Then, with her hand still firmly entrenched in Helen's they made their way towards the door, intent on savouring their last moments together, not knowing when they would see each other again, but hoping that it would be soon.

The End


End file.
